Madison Cruz
Madison Cruz is a supporting character that appears in Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E and Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E2. She is a student of Hanako Shiroyama and a member of the Rising Ravens who quickly befriends Shino Kennedy while the two are training with the former serving as their mentor. She returns as the tritagonist of Episode Shino ~Tres Años de Soledad~, where she is a member of Shino's three-person tag team and her most trustworthy ally alongside of new character and deuteragonist Marissa Silverstein. After the events of Episode Shino, she becomes a college student while reuniting with her fellow friends and teammates in the newly formed Gunpla Foundation as she takes part in the Gunpla Grand Prix once more. Personality A cheerful and optimistic teenager. Madison respects her friends and allies like she would with her parents, she also has a ditzy nature much like that of Shino's. Nevertheless, she is respected among her peers despite being a newcomer to Gunpla battles. She is also a friendly and social girl who loves to make new friends and acquaintances as she quickly befriended Shino due to the latter being Ash's niece from the future and them having the same mentor. In addition, she is also a huge fan of the video game Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme vs., with her preferred mobile suits being the Freedom Gundam and Wing Gundam Zero custom. Appearance Madison appears to be rather short but mature for her age. She has long white hair complete with a frilled hairband on top that has two butterflies. She also has purple eyes and thick eyebrows. Her usual clothes consist of a black and white dress with a black corset that has a heart symbol and thigh-high heeled black boots with white soles. She is also seen wearing a black and white kimono or a shrine maiden uniform whenever she is at the Shiroyama Family Shrine. While she uses the ZERO System in her Wing Gundam Icarus model; her outfit changes to a red-colored slightly revealing version of her dress that is shorter in length, her hair is also shorter and her boots are replaced with thigh-highs and red boots. Following the three year timeskip between Build Fighters - Regulation E and Episode Shino, Madison, now twenty, has dyed her hair black and now appears taller than she did at the age of seventeen. In Regulation E2, Madison has gone through another full change in her appearance two years after the events of Episode Shino, as she has dyed her hair blue and now wears amethyst-pink contact lenses. Her outfit is her own variation of the Gunpla Committee junior member's uniform, which consists of a matching black uniform top and skirt, a white tie, red armband, black leggings, and brown loafers. History Early life Madison was born in the United States. Her father is a veteran in the United States army while her mother is a housewife who often takes care of her while her father was away. She considers Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz and the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero to be her favorites, prompting her parents to buy her a high grade model kit for the Endless Waltz version of the aforementioned mobile suit for her fifth birthday. Rising Ravens Madison learned of the Gunpla Grand Prix from Aoi Shiroyama before she left for Japan with Ash Kennedy; Jake Zimmerman; their foreign exchange friend Shizuka Amane, and her sister Hitomi Amane to participate in the tournament. Upon browsing her room, Aoi notices that she is a fan of Gundam Wing due to her owning a HGAC 1/144 Wing Zero Custom figurine that was found in her shelf. The five friends agreed to bring Madison along with them when they booked their flight to Japan in the coming weeks. Madison gained interest in Gunpla battles and the Grand Prix itself, as she modifies and recolors her treasured gunpla with her own modifications. She then bids farewell to her parents as she left for Japan with Ash and his friends. Relationships Trivia *Despite her preference for Gundam Wing and Endless Waltz, she collects numerous Gunpla from Gundam SEED, Gundam 00, and Gundam Unicorn which she stores in her personal Gunpla collection. *She is the only character to have a complete change in her appearance and voice actress in each series.